2k_universe_mode_rawsmackdownnxtfandomcom-20200213-history
NXT Results: Week 2
Theme and Logo Event The Kingdom Explains they’re reasoning for joining together Martini: The Kingdom joined together for one reason, yes we want to takeover but that’s normal with factions, we want to bring back a company with the best wrestling on the planet, a place with honor, respect, code. Yes by now you should know what I’m talking about, Ring Of Honor. The only way to do that is to take every title off of ever person that’s not apart of this close group here. Now IF, which is highly unlikely, Adam Cole does not defeat Adrian Neville at Backlash then Roderick Strong will be next in line for this opportunity. With that- Cole: That will not happen, Roderick if I must tell you, you will get the first opportunity at my championship at the first ROH after Backlash. I do accept a Ladder War*. This isn’t going to be a normal ladder match, this will be a war and you will not win. Ring Of Honor WILL Be back. Kevin Steen and Steve Corino make their way down to the ring. Steen: Cole, Ring Of Honor is a great company but the way your going about it is all wrong, we don’t need to bring it back. NXT is our new home and you’ll just have t deal with it. If it was still ROH, I would be the champion, not you. So ROH is not needed to be said in vain. Okay? Now you can leave so me and Corino can go destroy your little henchmen a$$es. Match 1- Kevin Steen and Steve Corino vs Mike Bennett and Matt Taven A back and forth battle saw Steen pick up the victory on Bennett with a F-Steen after Corino superkicked Taven out of the ring for Steen to be all alone to get the win. Match 2- Roderick Strong vs Jay Briscoe Strong before the match, made a statement Strong: Tonight, I prove once again why I am Mr. NXT. And will be returning to saying Mr. ROH, very soon. If Adam can't then I can. Because that's what I- Jay Briscoe made his way out to the ring. Briscoe: Are we going to talk or fight, punk a$$ b!tch. Jay punched him right in the mouth and the bell rung. For a different style competitors, the match was very crisp and smooth, Jay hit a piledriver for a 2 as Roddy got back to his feet and hit what only the Messiah of the Backbreaker can do, hit a Suplex into a Backbreaker for the win. After he continued beating down on Briscoe until Samoa Joe came running out to make the save. Joe did not say anything but was gesturing that he wanted a title around his waist. Match 3- reDRagon vs The Addiction- #1 Contender's Match So after much great Tag Team Wrestling. Everything broke down into a shootout. After Kazarian hit a Electric Chair, Daniels hit the BME (Best Moonsault Ever) for the win and your new #1 Contenders, The Addiction. Kalisto's Reaction to Sin Cara Attacking him Kalisto: I understand why he did it, he was teaching me a lesson. I am the more student and he's the teacher. It's always going to be like that. Sin Cara shows up and makes a statement. Cara: '''Kalisto, I didn't mean to be so pushy, You did great, you just got in the way a lot. Tonight, you need to beat Enzo so we can get momentum going into Backlash against the Addiction. If we don't, We're going to be in huge trouble, we don't have the experience as a team like they do, we need this. Go. Beat Enzo. You can do it. Match 4- Kalisto with Sin Cara vs Enzo Amore with Big Cass In a highly contested match, Kalisto took a huge spill to the outside to give control to Enzo, Kailsto came back but when he went flying again.. Enzo put Sin Cara in front of him, Kailisto landed on him and Sin Cara hurt his ankle on the way down. He was taken to the back but Kalisto hit Del Sol and went to the top rope and hit a Swanton Bomb to win the match. After he went to go check on Sin Cara Samoa Joe sets his sights on a Champion '''Joe: Ah. How good it feels to finally show up in NXT, But I got an issue, and his name is Jay Lethal. See he walks around here like everything's alright and that he's the man of NXT, He's a great althlete but he's not the man by any figment of imagination. The man isn't even by himself, he's apart of the group that will "save" ROH and kill NXT. The only thing they have to save is themselves because Joe is Going to Kill Yo- Well look who it is, "Mr. Wrestling" Kevin Steen. Steen: Thank you for the introduction, Joe, as much as I respect and think your a great person and wrestler, Let's remember something, I'm first in line because I want Lethal, Cole, Strong, Taven, Bennett and even that scum Truth Martini gone. So here's what's going to happen, I take out Lethal, you just stay out of my way. Nigel McGunniess, the new GM walks into the scene. Nigel: Hello, ah. Two of my favorite bruisers, Joe and Kevin. It's good to see you 2 again. Here's what's actually going to happen, At Backlash we will have a Fatal 4 Way for the NXT (Not ROH) Television Championship. Lethal since you defaced the new title and brought back the ROH TV Title, you get 3 challengers in your first defense, Kevin Steen, Samoa Joe, and Roderick Strong. How does that sound? The 3 most deserving challengers. Have a fine day, gentlemen. Match 5- Adam Cole vs Mark Briscoe After Briscoe hit a beautiful looking froggy bow for only 2, Cole hits the Canadian Destroyer onto Briscoe for the 3. Match 6- Adrian Neville vs Jay Lethal This was one of those classic battles between 2 of the best wrestlers in the world, which saw multiple kickouts and close calls. Neville was able to finish off Lethal just barely by hitting the Red Arrow and locking in the world. After the match Strong, Lethal and Cole started beating down Neville just like last week with Bennett and Taven egging them on. But, Here comes Joe, Steen, Corino and The Briscoes to even up everything just like last week to end the show. Next Week Adrian Neville and The Briscoes vs Adam Cole, Mike Bennett and Matt Taven Kazarian vs Kalisto Christopher Daniels vs Sin Cara Samoa Joe and Kevin Steen vs Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal The Debuting Young Bucks vs The Debuting Los Matadors And a New Faces Battle Royal, as seen on SmackDown Backlash's updated card NXT: Adam Cole vs Adrian Neville- Ladder Match- NXT Championship The Lucha Dragons vs The Addiction- NXT Tag Team Championship Jay Lethal vs Kevin Steen vs Samoa Joe vs Roderick Strong- NXT Television Championship Raw: '''CM Punk vs The Winner of The Gold Rush Tournament Dean Ambrose vs Daniel Bryan- No Holds Barred Seth Rollins vs Randy Orton- Intercontinental Championship Match '''SmackDown: Undertaker vs Brock Lesnar- World Heavyweight Championship. Full details on SmackDown